Under the Mistletoe
by SpazGasm
Summary: All the important stuff happens under the mistletoe. Randy OrtonOriginal Character


Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Here's the Deal: Did anyone miss me? Oh well, if you didn't, and yay, thank you, if you did. I got braces, so they've taken some getting used to. But here's a new "themed" story. So read, and review, and gimme some love.

_This is not where I want to be. _Randy thought, looking around the small red and grey room. There were posters on the walls, handmade posters with drawings of dragons and roses with dangerous looking thorns. The small desk was cluttered, covered in old notes and letters written to his current girlfriend, from years ago. The four-poster bed was covered in a silk comforter, flames visible in the stitching. It was just the type of thing that he pictured Tate sleeping with. Well, besides himself. He was jolted from his thoughts as there was a knock at the door, followed by the entrance of his redheaded beauty.

"Hey, having fun yet?" Tate asked sarcastically, flopping on the bed in an uncaring fashion. She took no care to fix her short skirt, which had ridden up even higher due to her un-ladylike way of laying. Randy just grinned at her, his face not permitting release of his thoughts.

"Totally. So happy we came here Christmas instead of bringing you to meet my dad. Just how I expected to spend Christmas, being bullied by your brothers," he said. She looked put-out for a second, until he grinned.

"I know. But I had to see mom and dad first. It's tradition," she reminded him, moving over as he sat down.

"Yeah, I know," he said, leaning in to place a kiss on her lips. She tasted like tropical candy, a sweet taste followed by the sharp taste of citrus. He could drown in her, with his lips moving against his. She pulled back with her eyes still closed, jaggedly cut red hair falling over her closed eyes.

"This, sadly enough, reminds me of our first meeting," she said, opening her eyes and smiling at him.

"Ah. Yes. I was my usual charming self. I bought you a drink," he said with a smile. She raised her eyebrow.

"And slapped me on the butt. And had John ask me to dance so you could look up my skirt. And almost killed me," she said. He groaned just as her mother walked in the door.

Aileen Woodruft walked in, her face covered in a wide, toothy grin.

"Kids, it's time for dinner. You promised us a story," she said, and led th way through the heavily decorated Christmas house. The pair was led to a large dining room, full of people and food. At the head of the table was a large gruff man with brown hair, his face a mask of silence as he watched his baby girl sit down next to Randy.

Randy looked around. He sat next to redheaded Tate, the love of his life. On his other side sat her brother Bobby, and next to him his wife Brianna. Then there was Tracy and Alex, her husband. At the end sat Aileen. Then it was Tate's younger sister Melani, her girlfriend Amber, and Tate's Uncle Ron and Aunt Sharyn. Then at the opposite end of Aileen was Rick, Tate's father. Rick was giving Randy the evil eye, which was not even softened by the cheerful Santa hat.

"Daddy, stop," Tate said, giving him an identical look back. Melani brightened when she smiled at Randy.

"So, Tatem how'd you and Randy meet?" Amber asked, holding Mel's hand on the table. Tate laughed, knowing that it must have been Amber listening at the door.

"We met at John's house last year, at his Christmas party. I was there with Adam just to piss off Amy, but she didn't show up"...

Flashback

She was left standing there at the little bar in the front room, Adam flirting shamelessly with Torrie and Victoria. She left the room in search of her friend John, and found him talking with Ashley. Ashley smiled at her, taking in the black dress slit to the thigh and the silver chandelier earrings. It was a "look at me" outfit, meant for someone special.

Randy was looking at Tate with a look that said "She's fuckable," which should have given Ashley and Randy a warning. Tate rolled her eyes at his look, just as John asked her to dance. She accepted with a smile, and they walked to the raised portion of the living room and began to move to the rap music, Randy trying to figure out a way to get to her.

"Ash, give her this, ok?" he said, handing Ashley a bottle of Kahlua. When Tate sat down, Ashley handed her the drink, and Tate smiled, looking at Randy thankfully. He winked back, and her smile dropped, replaced by a look of disgust.

About an hour later, Tate was standing in the doorway, ready to leave, when Randy popped up.

"You can't get away now," he said, leaning in and laying his lips on hers. She opened her mouth to protest, but softened when he slid his tongue in to caress hers. She whimpered before pushing him back.

"What was that?" she asked, trying to be mad. He pointed up, and she realized they were under the mistletoe.

End Flashback

"That is so sweet!" Amber said. Randy grinned at his girlfriend before pulling her up out of her seat and to the front of the table, just behind her mother. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He looked in her eyes, and dropped to his knee. Her eyes grew to saucers.

"Tatem Eliza Woodruft, will you marry me?' he asked. She gaped like a fish. He looked at her.

"Yes!" she said, pulling him to his feet and jumping in his arms. Rick and Aileen smiled at them.

"Would you look at that. Engaged under the Mistletoe," Aileen pointed out. They didn't hear, but Tate came up for air long enough to say "Merry Christmas."


End file.
